


Toothbrush

by RyannChildofHermes



Series: Trimberly Song Fics [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, I said "the girl" so many times it's painful, Implied Sexual Content, Song fic, also the song in the club is mayores, based on Toothbrush by DNCE, bc becky g's a fave, but hopefully you can get past that, but it's okay bc they just get each other, penetrating lustful stare, pink lemonade - Freeform, there's little to no dialogue between them, trimberly - Freeform, zack daiq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannChildofHermes/pseuds/RyannChildofHermes
Summary: A mix between flashbacks from the night before and events from the morning after.Based on the song Toothbrush by DNCE.





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to FictionPortal for the creation of "PLS" or "Penetrating, Lustful Stare" 
> 
> Also, cool drinking game: take a drink every time it says "the girl" (USE WATER. UNDERAGE DRINKING IS BAD KIDS.)
> 
>  

_"Maybe you don't have to rush, you can leave a toothbrush at my place"_

 

* * *

 

Kim's eyes fluttered open upon the light sneaking past the blinds of her apartment. She groaned pulling up the warm, yellow comforter.

_Ugh. Five more minutes..._

_Wait._

She doesn't have blinds in her room. She has curtains. And last time she checked, her comforter was pink. Kim's eyes snapped open taking in her unfamiliar surroundings the sleeping girl next to her catching her eye.

_Right._

She had gone home with the beautiful girl from the club. After months of flirty glances from across the room, one thing _finally_ led to another and the two ended up going home together.

 

* * *

 

 "And I was just like, _'no dude, I didn't fuck the cow.'_ I mean, why would I fu-what kin _-who_ is that a prank for?! Like, that's _not_ funny! That's gross! Right, Kim? Kim? _Kiiiiim?_ Ki-oh, Beanie Baby must be here." Jason realized looking towards the door.

"Wha-huh? Did you say something?" She asked quickly losing her attention to her friend's story upon the arrival of a certain frequent flyer at this particular club.

"He was telling a story, then he said, _'Beanie Baby must be here.'_ Which..." Billy repeated pausing to look for said girl for a second, "yeah. She is."

"Yeah. I mean, why else would our dear Kimberly be  _clearly_ undressing someone from across the room?" Jason smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

Kim blushed trying to play it off like she hadn't just been caught staring, "I wasn't _undressing_ her, _Jason."_ She protested, ~~(lies)~~ "I was just...thoughtfully admiring her from afar."

"Well then I guess you can admire her from up close because she's coming this way." Billy added matter of factly happily munching on his nachos.

"Hey, you're cute. Come dance with me," the 'Beanie Baby' said sticking a hand out.

"M-m-me?" Kim stuttered. The girl had never said anything to her before, why now? Why tonight?

"Well, I think this guy is too busy enjoying his nachos, and I _definitely_ wasn't talking to blondie over there." Inciting a confirmation nod from Billy, and an indignant, "I'm cute too," from Jason. 

"Well..." she bit her lip getting a thumbs up from Billy and an encouraging nod from Jason, "Okay fine, one dance."

The two slipped through sweaty bodies on the dance floor and started dancing to whatever irrelevant pop song the DJ was playing ~~(like Kim said, it was one dance)~~. But all that mattered was the radiant smile on the smaller girl's face that was directed at Kimberly.

 

* * *

 

 Trini could hear a muffled groan and soft rustling stemming from the girl beside her. But she kept her eyes closed and pretended to be asleep just to see, or in better words, hear, what the girl would do.

Questions swirled around her head as she anxiously awaited the girl's next move.  _Was coming home with Trini a drunken mistake? Had she actually **been** with one of the boys she had originally been sitting with? Would she leave without a word or even telling Trini her name?_

Expecting the girl to leave, Trini started to regret letting Zack annoy her into coming with him.

~~(a/n: I told you, the amount of "the girl"s in this fic is ridiculous)~~

 

* * *

 

"Come, _on_ crazy girl!" Zack begged, "We _always_ go on Fridays! What's so different today?"

"I just don't feel like going, _Zachary."_

Zack pursed his lips at her use of his full name, debating on whether his life was worth provoking her this time.

But, because Zach has no impulse control, and every infraction was a juggle for his life regardless, he did it anyway. "Well, _Trinity,_ I've yet to hear a valid excuse, so ie your bean because we're going." 

This earned him a growl paired with one of the most intimidating glares he's ever received in his life. Zack gulped almost instantly regretting his decision. Sure, he's about six or seven inches taller than Trini, but she's _way_  more malicious than him.

"You're pushing it, Taylor." It's true. She lets him get away with a lot of shit, but her full name? That's a line few have crossed unscathed.

"Look, I just don't wanna go by myself okay? And look on the bright side, that cute girl you always stare at might be there." He said putting his hands up in surrender.

"I do _not_ stare!" She scoffed.

"You do. _Lustfully."_ He teased, "Come on now, it's called a _'PLS'_ for a reason."

"Yeah, because _you_ called it that." She rolled her eyes pulling on her favorite yellow beanie.

"Yeah, because _you_ undress, and eye fuck that girl  _every time_ we go there." he defended putting on his signature black jacket, "Hence the name, _'penetrating lustful stare'_ duh."

Trini narrowed her eyes shoving him into the doorway on her way out the door, "Come on pretty boy, you're driving!"

 

~

 

Upon entering the club Trini's eyes scanned the place looking for a ~~(bisexual)~~ bob and a leather jacket. A flash of pink she found searching the tables brought a soft smile to her face.

She's here.

"So, is tonight finally the night?" Zack asked having somehow gone to the bar and gotten them drinks in the seemingly short time period it took her to rake through the sea of people. ~~(I'm not 100% sure this part is grammatically correct...sorry lmao)~~

"When did you get these?" She countered to avoid his question and out of genuine confusion.

"During the eight minutes it took for you to look for your _girlfriend."_ He smirked taking a sip of his blackberry daiquiri. "Man, the Zack Daiq _never_ ceases to amaze me."

She rolled her eyes taking a sip of her own drink eventually mustering up enough (and consuming enough in liquid form) courage to go talk to the cute girl in the pink leather jacket.

 

* * *

 

Kim got up putting on the girl's strewn flannel and heading to what she assumed was the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face looking up at her reflection gasping.

"Oh my gosh," She whispered running her fingers over the dark bruises that littered the skin of her collarbone and neck.

_'Had she slept with the girl from the club or Dracula?'_ She joked to herself chuckling.

 

* * *

 

After her second Whiskey Sour Kim was starting to feel pretty drunk. The mix of alcohol and the intoxicating touch of the beautiful, beanied stranger in front of her she knew she was a goner. And she was weirdly okay with that, despite never formally meeting said stranger. 

Although the two didn't know each other personally, they settled into a comfortable rhythm. Kim didn't even notice the song until she heard a sharp gasp from about four feet under her head.

"I love this song!" She screamed over the sultry music that was slowly coming into play.

_"A mí me gusta que me traten como dama, Aunque a veces se me olvide cuando estamos en la cama,"_   the girl sang along with the song leaving Kim in awe of the women in front of her.

"What song is this?" She asked only to be silenced by a single finger resting on her lips as the girl sang the next lyric.

_"A mí me gusta que me digan poesía, Al oído por la Noche cuando hacemos groserías,"_   Kim smiled wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders falling in time with the beat with the girl's hands on her hips.

Kim bit her lip blushing when she noticed the proximity of their faces. Her face heating up even more when the girl's eyes darted to her lips then back to her eyes as if asking if it was okay to kiss her. Upon the granted approval the girl swooped in for a kiss, the first of many that night. Their noses brushed against each other as the two subconsciously closed the gap between them once again.

 

~ 

 

Kim couldn't believe the throaty moan that erupted from her lips as the girl sucked on the soft skin under her jaw.

The two had been necking like teenagers in a discreet booth towards the back of the club. Kim had been here dozens of times and never even _knew_ this booth was back there, making her wonder how many other girls had been in her exact same position with the small, beanied siren doing unspeakable things to them. But her thoughts were derailed upon the girl recapturing her lips for a gentle passionate kiss soon escalating into a lip bruising, teeth clacking, make out session. The girl pulled away much to Kim's dismay, pulling out her phone.

She must have sensed Kim's agitation because before the taller girl could even say anything she pecked her lips winking. Kim looked at the girl's screen to see she was sending a text to someone called 'I wish I could attack: Zack'

_Don't wait up, I'll catch a cab or something_

Kim raised an eyebrow once more opening her mouth to say something only to be once again cut off by a kiss. But this one was different than last time. This one rekindled the fire that had died down in the pit of her stomach.

 

* * *

 

 Trini slightly opened one eye when the girl got up because this was the moment of truth. Whether the girl scrounged around for her clothes to leave or...put on _her_ flannel? Trini's eye slammed shut as the girl padded towards the bathroom after half assedly buttoning the shirt over her thin frame.

When she assumed it was safe she opened her eyes to see the girl surveying her appearance gasping at what Trini assumed was the large amount of hickeys she had received the night before.

Trini smirked putting a hand behind her head, "What can I say Princesa? Sweetheart necklines are my weakness,"

She chuckles when the other girl jumps at the sound of her voice. "Oh my gosh, you scared me," the girl laughed walking back over to the bed and sitting next to Trini's thigh.

"I like the way you look in my clothes princessa...maybe you don't have to rush...I think I might have a spare toothbrush in the cabinet...you could leave it here...at my place?" She shrugged absentmindedly playing with the end of her shirt.

"Is that an invitation for me to come back..?" The girl raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Definitely." Trini grinned sitting up to peck the taller girl on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> And they eventually learned each other's names, became girlfriends, and lived happily ever after. The end.
> 
> (Also, I might be making a series of stories based in this AU. So why don't you stick around for that bc it's gonna be lit)


End file.
